Runaway
by emptykingdom
Summary: Rick Murray is a bully for a reason and he is trying to overcome that. He doesn't shoot anyone like he had planned and confesses the truth to Terri and his crush with marco blooms. set during Time stands still YAOI,ANGST,VOILENCE. I hope it'll be a happy


AN; my first Degrassi fic my friend Amber wanted me to write. This is for you Amber a Rick and Marco story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

WARNINGS: YAOI, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, ANGST. If you don't like that don't read.

Runaway Chapter One: Numb 

Dreaming of a peaceful river, the water rushes through the stream in beautiful grace it is almost like the water is dancing. The breeze is soft and soothing causing the tree leaves to wave the grass to bend. Owls hooted and the crickets chirped. I looked over to the lake that the river water rushed into admiring the stars and the moon that reflected on the sparkling waters. I wanted to stay here forever. It was great! I heard drums and chanting of Native Americans that seemed to go along beautifully with nature. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Yehtah Tuloni. (Wind spirit) One of my Ancestors. He smiled at me his long dark black hair hanging loosely over his shoulders his dark eyes held great concern for me. "He hurt you again."

I smiled. "It is okay Yehtah Tuloni, I will be 18 in a few months and then I can leave."

"Your smile is always sad. I feel something bad is going to happen to you, do not go to that game show."

"I have to Emma is counting on me and Jimmy and Toby." I replied.

"I can not change your mind young one. I feel danger for you, do not listen to the white mans demon. Seharin Tuloni. (Troubled Spirit) Do not let your heart feel the rage."

The white mans demon was referring of course to my stepfather. He said his step-gather gave me a boar like demon. "I'll be all right."

End

The alarm clock awoke me again to the chaotic hell of my life. I got dressed looking at my Stepfathers suit. He insisted that I borrow it for the show. I knew he would find some reason to say I had damaged it. He was always looking for reasons to hate me. I took out a can of paint from my pocket and sprayed large X's on Jay's car Spinner's car and Alex's car. Then threw the can away walking into the school feeling good about this revenge. I felt guilt knowing my Ancestor would not like it. The Psychologist said it was just a dream but I knew it was real; I was traveling in spirit to the realm of spirits to the place my Ancestor resided.

"Hey Rick going to win that game for us." Jimmy asked. I nodded and he gave me a high five. "I knew we could count on you."

I smiled at Emma and we walked to class together, Spinner, Jay and Alex met us. Spinner made a rude remark to me but I got my revenge win I turned and gave them the huge X sign. I could see the rage in their faces and I knew they could not prove it was me and if they went to Radditch then they would get in trouble for bullying me.

It was afternoon when I headed home to take a bath. As I was getting dressed placing the Tuxedo on mom smiled. "You look so handsome, you could be a salesman like your father."

I cringed at those words. She knew how abusive that bastard was and he wasn't my blood-father, my real father died and he was full-blooded Native-American. I had to call him father and I hated it. My father wouldn't be a bloody tyrant like that. my mother thought he deserved being a punching bag the only reason for her niceness now was that my friend Tobby was coming over and we were going to the game show together. She gave me money as away to say don't tell anyone what your father does. Like I could, the last time I told on my stepfather it was more hell then ever and I knew better then to tell anyone again. Things would be more unbearable then. "I don't want to be a salesman like him. I don't want to do anything." The doorbell rang saving me a lecture from mom. "That will be Tobbs."

When Tobby walked in I heard the false concern in mom's voice. "And to think I wanted you to transfer to another school." I rolled my eyes and said something stupid about me and Tobby running the school, Tobby didn't get the joke and said yeah.

"Let's go." I told Tobby and gave my mom a hug not really wanting too. Then Tobby and I headed to school. The game was wonderful we ended up in a tie and then I headed to the bathroom a bit nervous. The bullies said I was like a walking encyclopedia and seemed to like me better. It made me happy maybe I was finally showing them that I had changed. I felt guilt for what I had done to their cars and made a decision to pay them for the damage. They wished me luck since I would be going into the lightning round that would decide the winner.

I was nervous it was if a gang of butterflies had mysteriously transported to my stomach and was flying around trying to find their way out. I stood facing my rival and we shook hands before the clock started ticking. The questions were coming so fast I had little time to process them and amazing enough I was winning the clock rang and I won I shouted in victory before I felt a wave of cold hit me like water yet thicker. I cringe noticing feathers. They had tarred and feathered me. My heart sank to my feet and my throat was tight, I felt the urge to cry and yet I couldn't I was numb and in fear. My stepfather warned me not to ruin this suit! Those assholes they gave him the reason he was looking for! My heart began to race as I walked out into the hallway.

"Rick!" Emma Nelson had said. I turned to face her not really hearing her talk.

"They ruined it for me Emma." I replied. I don't remember a lot only that I tried to kiss her and she was angry. "I thought you liked me."

"I felt sorry for you! Get a clue." Emma said pushing the trophy in my arms.

I walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. That is when I heard Spinner and Jay. The words that Jimmy had sat this whole thing up was another punch in my heart. I walked home oblivious to everything I suddenly felt anger washing over my whole body as I walked to my house. They should suffer, like I was being made to suffer. Abuse all my life and my only sanctuary was at school until the incident with Terry they ruined it! They made sure that all my life was hell and suffering and the only way out of it was to dream. "Mom, Father." I called out, no one answered. I went to the cabinet and took out a brief case with a gun in it.

"Do not my Seharin Tuloni." I looked up in shock to see my ancestors' spirit. "Please do not let that mans demon control you."

I put away the gun and went into the bathroom to wash up dressing in a t-shirt and brown jeans. They were lucky I wouldn't betray my Ancestor that he stopped me. I walked downstairs heading back to school with my head down; I really didn't want to face anyone.

"I'm sorry about what happened. That was really immature." Paige said to me. I knew I should feel better but I didn't. I felt numb with fear. I dreaded going back home. That is why I told Tobby I wanted to be here.

Jimmy tried to tell me that he had my back I glared at him. "No, you set me up. I heard Spinner and Jay so don't lie to me." I walked away in a hurry.

After class I walked as slowly as possible on my way home. I walked in the door to find the living room deserted. "He isn't here yet. Good."

I had turned to head to my room when I felt a sharp pain enter my side. It hurt so bad that I was doubled over in pain on the floor. "You little shit!" my stepfather said. He had been in the kitchen. He kicked me again and again. "How dare you ruin my suit? Just who the hell do you think you are?" He grabbed my hair and yanked me up so roughly I screeched in pain. He dragged me by my hair into the kitchen. Fear was raging through me, what was he going to do? I found out a second later when he slammed me against the stove forcing me where my back was against a burning stove. I screamed in pain trying to fight his strong hands that held me. Finally after seemed like eternity he dropped me only to start kicking me again. "I swear you will be in a world of hurt if you ever ruin anything of mine again." He kicked me and ordered me to go out of his sight.

I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Pain was spreading through me like wildfire. I tried to fix the burn the best I could yet I knew that I was in for a long night.


End file.
